1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memory systems, and more specifically, to a method and circuit for brownout detection in a non-volatile memory system.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory systems typically require, during update cycles, a minimum supply voltage level for proper operation. During brownouts, the supply voltage of a non-volatile memory system drops below its minimum supply voltage level, which can result in data errors either at the point of recovery or later in the future, or may even result in a fatal error of the memory system. Brownouts are typically un-expected losses of power during operation. Therefore, in order to protect non-volatile memory systems and prevent errors caused by drops in the supply voltages of the memory systems during active operation, it is desirable to detect the occurrence of brownouts so that they can be safely recovered.